Quality Time!
by iLucienne
Summary: A Germany and N.Italy two-shot! DAMN HOT and LEATHER. Will the world collapse when Italy gets horny? -wink, wink-
1. Italy and the Leather

Yes, I'm a totally great fan of Germany and N. Italy. ;)

I won't dwell on this too much, and this story may be edited. If I have time. =))

-Xx Quality Time xX- -

"Uhm, Italya?"

That was the only thing I could mutter. Alas, I was handcuffed to a chair, stark naked in the morning.

It was a bright and early morning, the kind of morning I liked. But the beautiful scene was destroyed by my aching back. And wrist. And my head.

"Ah! Good morning, Doitsu~" I hear Italya's voice, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He was in the…closet?

But whatever I saw next was…_damn_.

I was right. Feliciano appeared to have come from the walking closet at the other side of the room. He came out a few seconds after I woke up.

He was wearing…tight, leather pants, matched with, this time, a loose black shirt. His hair was tousled but his "erogenous" curl was still noticeable.

The sight of him made me wanna…

"Do you like it?" He turned around and gave me a good view of his lower back. Before I could answer, he strode towards me and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"So I was thinking, maybe we don't have to go to the world meeting today. We can, just…stay here." He finished the sentence with pure seduction and lust. How does he do that? Making me hard just by speaking in such a voice.

"Stay here, or stay in this position?" He was sitting on my lap, legs spread wide. The feel of the leather against my manhood was good… but not enough. I _needed_ him.

His voice, as light as a whisper, felt like a feather as it brushed against my ear.

"I don't know with you…If you wanna stay in this position," he said as his fingers played around my nipples getting a loud moan from me. His fingers got lower…and lower, but he spoke again. "I was thinking of doing something more…exciting."

When did my innocent Italy turn into such a horny and sex-loving animal?

Not that I…mind.

"I'm for the latter." I breathed out.

"That's…good to hear." Was the last thing my proper mind could comprehend.

My curiosity was killing me, so I _had_ to ask.

"Italya, where did you get…_these_?" I asked, pointing at all the leather.

Then. He brought out a whip.

A black, 2 meter leather whip.

"Bought it." He answered, not looking at me.

Still sitting on my lap, he wrapped the whip around my neck and slowly… wound it around.

"Ungh…Feliciano…S-stop being a damn tease!" I scowled, but nonetheless moaned. His way of teasing was excruciatingly _slow_. It was difficult to make me aroused, but Italy knew exactly what to do. I wanted to touch him. To _feel_ him.

I tried reaching out to him but I remembered that I was handcuffed to the damn chair.

Suddenly remembering my presence after a deep train of thought, Italy striked my chest with the whip. I flinched in pain and pleasure.

"Ah! Italya!"

"Ve~ I'm hungry! Maybe I'll visit France-neechan first…" While planning to leave.

"W-wait! Italya! I tried to brake the ropes but they were tight. How did he do this? It was like when Arthur tied me up… *shiver*

"Hm? What?" Italy answered with a bored expression.

Gott damnit! He turned me on this much and now he's leaving? With that wine idiot?

"Can you…uh, " I couldn't maintain eye contact with him in shame, so I turned away.

"Untie you? Nope~" As if reading my mind, he answered.

"What? Why not?" Gott, I have to jerk myself…

"Cause you look so cute like that~" He answered not moving from the doorway.

…

"Then," I started.

"Then what, doitsuuu~?"

"Please… fuck me. Hard, or else," Think Germany, think. What can't Italy ignore? "Or else, I will…hate you." 

I noticed Italy flinch from his position. Then he giggled.

"So cuteeee!" He squealed, "Okay, okay. But, you have to convince me first~" He winked.

"Alright." I looked at him straight, "Feliciano. Please. Fuck me hard, make me cum over and over again. I need you to make love to me, Italya." I muttered.

"Hmm…Good enough~"

Everything went terribly fast. Italy was naked and his leather was scattered on the ground. He took my already hurting cock in his hands and licked it.

"Ah! Oh god, yes…That's it Italy." I moaned loud, arching my back.

"Mmm-slurp- Doitsu tastes delicious-slurp-"

I could already see Italy's cock harden just by this. Using my foot, I pumped his manhood, as he continued to lick mine.

"Ooh, yes! Doitsu…Mmm."

"Feliciano, I can't take it anymore! Go and fuck me! Blow my brains out. Ungh!" I finally screamed.

With a nod, Italy let me lean back slightly, and pushed his erect penis inside me.

"Yes! Ungh! Now, push it harder!"

Italy's eyes were foggy, clouded by the pleasure he was having.

"Ah~ Doitsu! This feels so good!" Italy commented, still pushing his manhood inside my hole.

"Oh Gott, I'm going to cum Italya! F-feliciano!"

"Ah, yes… Together doitsu!" Italy screamed.

After that, a few more pumps and he collapsed to the floor and I collapsed on the chair _still_ handcuffed. Damn, they hurt.

"You…are going to pay, Italya." I muttered, glancing at the sleeping Italian.


	2. VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE KESEKESEKESE

Hey everyone! I've already uploaded chapter two, except under a different title. For some of you who hasn't read it yet, here's the link!

.net/s/6254749/1/

Please don't forget to leave a comment, cause I'd like to hear from you guys.

Labuloveloveylovey,

NatsumesSoulmate ^^


End file.
